


Yes, I'm Done

by musical_popcorn



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_popcorn/pseuds/musical_popcorn
Summary: Race had an announcement that tore his friend Albert apart. Time passed, relationships changed, and before Albert knew what was right, friendships became a bit more difficult.





	Yes, I'm Done

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thanks for clicking on this fic and I hope you like it :)

It wasn't like Albert to be miserable, only extremely annoyed or shocked. But there's always an exception like when he had the flu, when Les copied his every move for a month, or when the one and only Racetrack Higgins confirmed his fear of being a mess for the rest of his sad miserable life.

The day was going fine. He, Elmer, and Race were playing Mario Kart ("It's you Race!") when suddenly Race thought it was a good idea to rain on Albert's carefully built parade. Barbra Streisand would not be happy.

Elmer had crossed the finish line finally after falling off Rainbow Road ten thousand times, and Albert went to choose another course before Race started talking about something other than how badly Elmer played.

"Anyone wanna bet? 25 dollars if I win, double if Elmer wins," Race said.

Albert immediately started looking for the track Race was worst at before he realized, "What about me? Are you excluding me from this bet? Saying I can't win, Racer?"

"You're not in this round, Al. I need you to go get us some snacks," he looked at his friend and said innocently, "I'm famished."

Albert groaned and tossed the controller to Elmer, but he stood up and went to the kitchen, "As you wish, Your Majesty," he remarked sarcastically. The pantry was empty, so was the fridge, and so was Race's "secret" stash of candy no one liked. (Only Jack liked it and that's why it was hidden behind the cans of soup.) "Race, you don't have anything!" Albert called, "Seriously, when's the last time you went to the store?"

"Uhhhhhhhh," he heard Race say, "last week? Maybe two weeks ago. I don't know, Spot always does that. Besides, Jack and Davey have been inviting me to dinner a lot, so I haven't needed to buy any."

Albert honestly didn't know how his friend had stayed alive so long, he was a mess. He didn't know how or why Davey put up with them for so long. I mean, he did, but that was for another time.

He grabbed a bowl, hopefully a clean one, out of the cabinet and decided Race would eat some of his endless supply of soup. His fault for not going to the grocery store. Then he heard a shout from Elmer.

"You're goING to wHAT?"

The bowl almost slipped right through Albert's hands.

"You're goNNA prOPOSE?!" Elmer shouted with excitement.

Albert let go of the bowl and instantly felt his mind going in twenty different directions. Shit. He was now surrounded by pieces of a probably dirty bowl. He decided to leave it there, Spot could clean it up, and he made himself put one foot in front of the other.

"You're actually going to do it?" Albert asked Race as he leaned against a wall separating the living room from the kitchen. It wasn't like he hadn't heard the idea before, but this time, it stung. The words cut deep into his heart like a knife in a cake.

He'd been there when Race was sick, he'd been there to hold Race during storms, he loved Race so much it hurt. All his dreams had been crushed the moment he had shown Albert a picture of a silver ring he had bought one night. For Spot.

Race stared at his friend incredulously, "You thought I wouldn't? Think I shouldn't?"

There's always a time when you know you have to backpedal, "No!" Albert quickly stood up straight and made his facial expression and tone less bitter, "I-I mean, it's just that you bought that ring almost five months ago, and you haven't mentioned it besides the night you bought it." That was maybe a lie, Albert had heard Race mention it multiple times, but he chose to push those memories far, far back. "I thought that you might've done it by now," Albert shrugged and started to head back into the kitchen, but Race was not done yet.

"I would have done it if Spot hadn't been gone all the time," Race muttered loud enough for Albert to hear.

It was going to be a long night, so no use in trying to conceal the bitterness that was inside of him.

"Y'know what, Racer, when was the last time you saw Spot in person and knew without a doubt that you loved him with your whole heart? If he walked through that door right now would the world stop for a minute while you share a moment?" Albert shot back tightly. So what if he was projecting all of his thoughts onto this little spiel? He knew, deep down inside, that no matter how much he truly cared and adored Race or how much he was constantly there in ways Spot could never imagine, Race was dead set on Spot, and nothing could ever change that.

"Hey, um, guys," Elmer squeaked, "why don't we start a new game?" He started toward the brown game cabinet before Race put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"I think I'm done for tonight, El I think I feel a headache coming up," He turned the game console off and Elmer went to grab his coat.

Albert turned to leave, he could cry out of either frustration or misery later, but he felt a hand on his arm. So they weren't done yet? He turned to face Race, a sad sight before him.

"Listen, Al," he began, "I don't know why you're acting like this, but-"

That was it. He was leaving; he couldn't stand to hear whatever Race was going to say. Maybe it was a decision made in a fit of frustration, but Albert knew if he stayed..... well, his façade would crumble.

"Save your breath, Race, I need to be going," Albert whispered bitterly, "I hope your happy." He pulled his arms across his chest to find the ever fading warmth.

He left.

~ 1 year later

Albert was now sitting next to Elmer as he watched Spot and Race say their vows. He couldn't stop thinking that maybe- if he hadn't been such a coward that night, he would have been the one standing next to Race exchanging vows one day.

Yes, he cried.

Yes, he loved and loves Racetrack Higgins.

Yes, he still dreams.

Yes, it hurts.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this :) comments and kudos are what i live for, so if you could do that,,,,, that'd be great


End file.
